Love and hate
by Dc-vi
Summary: The reason why Chrono hate Aion, what he think about him, about their dream. My own dream XD And it's not yaoi! Enjoy!


_«…Sometimes I don't get what you want from me. _

_You always were on our side when we wanted to be free. You brought belief in our hearts, who were expelled not only by God, but also by Devil. Keeping us together, you always believed that our dream could come true._

_As for me…I always was admired by you. Every day, every month I always thought to be like you - the real leader, who won't tremble in the face of the danger and always will be free. Your passion, your boundless aspiration to open wings freely...Yes, this dream absorbed your mind completely. This idea subordinated you so deeply…But it made you more inaccessible than the others in my eyes. That's why I followed for you. You were an ideal for me, you were everything for us…I know that deep in your heart, you also worried about us, because we were expelled from our home. We didn't have any place which could be like a home for us. No one wouldn't accept us...never…We created our own small family...our legion of warriors, which could change this world. But it couldn't be forever…_

_I learned to love and feel: you totally rejected it. And this is where we were differed. You couldn't accept that gradually I started to feel more interest for humans, which you hated so much. I began to doubt in your plans. Thinking about changing the whole world made me feel sick. This world had so much wonderful…Why you wanted to destroy it all? I didn't want it; it was too much for me. To become free and use such terrible way was monstrously for me. _

_I tried to stop you. I wanted to show you the other ways, which could help us to change the world and itself, but you didn't hear me. You saw me as traitor of your ideas and wishes. _

_It was painfully for me…Being on your side so many years, becoming like a "brothers" to each other. You destroyed all what I loved. I began to hate you. I did everything to stop you. I wanted to kill you…You became a stranger; you pushed me away from yourself. You weren't my ideal, which I knew. Sometimes I ask myself - Why? For what? Why you? After all…After all you understood that I loved you and could follow for you even in the Hell. Why you destroyed all these things... You couldn't even imagine that mean for Sinner when someone accepts and forgives his terrible things, which he did in the past. Feelings, which you test...I understood that these feelings can change not only humans, but also devils…»_

* * *

><p>Elder's symposium was silent and empty: he tested his inventions as usual. Chrono (who lived in his lab) was idled almost all day, because he and Rosette didn't have any missions. Elder also didn't ask any help, so he just watched in the window, staying in pensive condition.<p>

One more day almost passed. But he felt…imperceptibly…this will happen soon or maybe even tonight. He didn't know that he should do - afraid or rejoice. He felt excitement, his feelings were mixed up…He wanted to be free and receive a clearing…But mostly to see **him**. He didn't care much what can happen next. Demonic beginning was much powerful for him. Doesn't matter how long he tried to forget his past, he just couldn't…He remembered everything…

The door squeaked a little, showing up Rosette. She wanted to say goodnight to her partner. She stopped suddenly and completely forgot that wanted to say when found him near at the window. This happened because she saw his face: it reflected a melancholy, very gentle melancholy…She couldn't say why he had such face for sure. She never saw him like this before.

-Chrono…- she said it so silently that it was hardly to hear by itself. But he didn't turn around. She wanted to come closer but stopped, because Elder showed up and broke this peaceful moment.

Elder has paid attention on this couple and was surprised to see how they stood opposite to each other. He came to Rosetta, putting his bullets and books on the table.

-What's wrong?

Rosetta regained her consciousness and looked at Elder. Honestly she was bewitched just looking at her partner.

- Yes…I just wonder what's wrong with Chrono? He looks so…sadly…

- Oh, so you noticed this too…I think something disturbs him. I noticed it earlier, almost since the morning. He just sits here and looks at the window. I didn't ask him, but I think I know the reason. He has nightmares sometimes.

- Nightmares? But about what? - Rosette was surprised a lot.

- Well we don't know much about his past…I think this is why he has it. Aion…

-Aion?

-Yes, he made him who he is now…

Rosette and Chrono moved to the main monastery a bit later. Sister Kate should give them a mission while they didn't go to sleep. Rosette decided to take Chrono with her, because he was really upset. But actually she was disturbed by Elder's words. She was afraid to ask Chrono about his past…That's why she hasn't thought up anything smart, just took him with her to keep company together. Maybe she will make him feel better: at least for this moment.

It was already 10 p.m., time for sleep. Chrono walked with Rosette for her room and wanted to go back in his place, but unexpectedly Rosette jostled him inside and closed the door behind them.

All occurred too quickly. Chrono didn't remember that Rosette told him, because he felt a powerful energy which captured all room. But he also thought what all this happened only in his head. He saw how Rosette looked at him and spoke something, but he didn't hear any sounds. The view in eyes became dark and he ceased to feel his body.

* * *

><p><em>«I remember that happened with me very clearly, but I still wasn't sure completely. It could be real or just an illusion. But one thing was really "real" for me and I remembered it. I understood that this forcing atmosphere can bring terrible things. But I thought…I knew that will happen.<em>

_My heart knocked quickly when I heard how glass was broken somewhere in the hall. I swear I heard how these knocks sounded right in my ears. After that I understood…He came, he right here. My body has shaken everywhere; I felt terrible excitement and excitation. Passionate wish to see, to hear and touch._

_Love you, love you, love you…Repeated again and again. _

_However, I moved to the door. Some part of my consciousness, which still thought rationally, told me that Rosette can be in danger. Door crashed and legions rushed in Rosette's room…lowest demons. I felt indescribable sensations in this moment: all became so strange. I couldn't even think normally. Legions seized my body, but I didn't feel any pain. I also saw how part of them attacked Rosette too. I tried to help her, but it was so hard. My consciousness was totally disconnected. Madness, which captured me, slowed down my reaction. It reminded me strong excitement, expectation of something like that. I knew which one._

_I turned around immediately when heard a sparking sound behind my back. _

_He right there, didn't change even from so much time: in the white coat, with grin at his face. He corrects his glasses and looks right into my eyes. _

_AION! _

_I love you…and hate…»_


End file.
